


Jean

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le lecteur, donc toi, réalise ses sentiments envers Jean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jean

**Author's Note:**

> Je dois VRAIMENT arrêter ce genre de conneries

Mon corps est comme du plomb. J’ai encore la sensation de son corps sur le mien allant et venant. Me faisant frissonner, soupirer. Les images de cette nuit me reviennent peu à peu ainsi que les sensations. Chaque tremblement, chaque gémissement. Tu as mis mon corps sous tension. Je n’ai jamais rien connu d’aussi intense. Et qui pouvait imaginer que ça serait avec toi que j’aurais une telle expérience, Jean? Alors que tu es l’être le plus égoïste que je connaisse. Le plus odieux aussi. Qui aurait pu se douter que je me donnerais à toi? Que je te dirais ces choses obscènes. Et d’autres choses moins obscènes. Car oui, Jean, je te déteste. A la base. Pour moi, tu n’étais qu’un enfant gâté qui ne pensait qu’à son confort. Jusqu’à ce jour où tu a pris la décision de rejoindre le bataillon d’exploration. Tu m’es apparu sous un jour nouveau. Le décès de Marco a eu un bon impact sur toi. Je ne dis pas que c’était une bonne chose, sa perte ainsi que celle des autres nous a tous profondément affectés et a accentué ma haine des titans. Mais tu en es ressorti grandi.

Je sens encore tes mains se balader sur moi, me faisant frémir. Ta vois devenue légèrement enrouée se faisait sensuelle, je t’entends encore t’excuser pour ton désir. Je te croyais amoureux de Mikasa. Je la jalousais un peu d’avoir ton attention. Tu ne m’étais pas particulièrement spécial mais toutes les filles du camp auraient aimé qu’un aussi beau jeune homme pose ses yeux sur elles. Moi incluse, bien que je te détestais. Car oui, Jean, tu me sortais par les yeux. Cette nuit m’a éclairée sur mes véritables sentiments pour toi. Je les savais forts, mais pas comme ça. Je ne pensais pas avoir ce genre de sentiments pour toi. Tu m’énervais tellement, je te trouvais si immature de toujours te prendre de bec avec moi pour un rien. Je trouvais ton caractère épouvantable. Maintenant, je me dis juste que tu en as et que tu te contentes de dire ce que tu penses.

Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, surtout à quelqu’un comme toi, mais les faits sont là. Je t’aime, Jean Kirschtein, malgré tes défauts qui, malgré mes sentiments à ton égard, m’énervent plus que tout. Tu me sors par les yeux, mon amour. Peut-être suis-je masochiste de supporter quelqu’un comme toi, mais je t’adore malgré tout. Par ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t’aime tant. Comment de la haine j’ai pu passer à l’amour. Comment nous avons fini comme ça. Ca a toujours été tendu entre nous, mais je pensais que cette tension presque électrique se dissiperait d’elle-même et non pas dans une étreinte passionnée. Depuis quand cette tension était sexuelle? L’a-t-elle toujours été?

Je n’arrive pas à me lever pour quitter ce lit étranger dont j’avais le pressentiment qu’il me deviendrait familier. A la place, je me contente de te regarder dormir, de regarder ton visage apaisé sur lequel j’ai envie de déposer mille baisers. Fais de beaux rêves, Jean. Je dépose un baiser sur ton front et me blottis contre ton torse plein de cicatrices, espérant me rendormir.


End file.
